We'll be there to pick you back up
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: Prompt: How about some romantic LAMP in high school where Patton is trans and he is getting bullied and all his boyfriends go to defend him and comfort him afterwards. Hope the prompter likes the result!


1614 words

Trans Patton highschool AU. Bullied. LAMP.

Warning for homophobic & transphobic attitudes, fighting and bullying.

I apologize as I know this story isn't that good but I'm posting it anyways haha

Requested by on TSFA Amino

《◇》

Patton smiled as he walked down the hall, bouncing happily between groups of people, hugging his book to his chest, having just left his English class with a new book (About cats, of course.)

As Patton dodged the groups of socializing teens in the hallway, he looked around for his boyfriends. They normally walked together to history, but today they weren't waiting for Patton outside his English class. Patton turned to go down the stairs, jogging slightly as he didn't want to be late.

《◇》

Roman giggled and slung an arm around Logan and Virgil, pulling them down the hallway to his locker.

"Roman, why are we going this way? Patton's going to leave without us." Virgil complained.

"Come on Hot Topic! I have a suprise for his birthday!" Roman jokingly shoved his boyfriends shoulder.

"Another suprise? I thought we were doing our suprise after school." Logan questioned.

"Oh we are! I just have a special suprise for him!" Roman grinned, turning to open his locker.

"Well get on with it, we're gonna be late. I don't want detention." Virgil told his boyfriend, leaning against the locker next to Romans. Logan and Virgil watched as the other pulled out a scrolled up paper from his locker.

"Come on, let's hurry so we can give it to him before class starts." Roman grabbed Logans hand and hurried down the hallway, Virgil sprinting behind.

"But what is it Roman?" Virgil panted as they ran.

"You'll see! It's a suprise!" Roman grinned as he dashed around a freshman, almost bowling them over. Virgil shook his head and tried to keep up, groaning as he heard the bell ring. "Great, now we're late. Great going Roman." Virgil rolled his eyes and lightly punched Roman.

《◇》

Patton reached the landing of the stairs and was turning to go down the rest of stairs when he felt something hit his head. Patton turned around to see a balled up piece of paper hitting the ground. Patton stepped over to it, meaning down to pick up the wadded up page.

Patton carefully unfolded the paper, taking caution not to rip it. The words written on the page made his heart sink.

'Hey tran*y. Boyfriends aren't with you, huh? Makes sense they'd kick the girl out of the group.'

Pattons hands shook as he crumpled the paper and dropped it to the floor, looking up to see who had written the cruel note. Patons eyes swept up the stairs and saw someone leaning on the banister at the top.

Aiden.

Aiden Donair was definitely the most popular student at Sun View High School, being a pretty smart student, and being a jock. But he was also the meanest person Patton had ever met, with a seemingly burning hate towards Trans and LGBTQ+ persons.

"Hey Patton. What's up?" Aiden grinned, a truly wolfish smile, waltzing down the stairs.

"Aiden, leave me alone. Please. I need to get to class." Patton held his book closer to his chest.

"Oh, she said please! Of course I'll leave her alone now!" Aiden leered, reaching out and ripped the book from his grasp, ignoring Pattons feeble attempts to keep a hold on it.

"1,000 facts, All about cats, huh?" Aiden sneered. "Of course a girl would read that."

Patton felt a tear prick his eye as the older boy kept on using the wrong pronouns. "Aiden stop it. I'm not a girl. And not only girls can like cats." Patton reached out to grab the book, but the Aiden had the height advantage, stretching his hand over his head, out of Pattons reach. Patton looked around for someone, anyone to help him,but everyone was either already in class, or not looking down the stairs as they passed.

"I'm not a girl" Aiden mockingly imitated Pattons protest. "If you're not a girl, why do you still have a chest? Huh? Guys don't have that." Aiden mockingly laughed.

As the bell marking the end of the five minute passing period rang, Patton made another swipe for his book, a tear making its way down his face.

"Give it back Aiden! Just leave me alone!" Patton angrily cried out, jumping to try to reach his book.

Aiden stepped forward, placing his hands on Pattons shoulder, flashing a toothy, feral grin, before shoving.

Pattons arms flailed as he unexpectedly took to the air, his feet leaving the ground, tumbling off the landing and into the air. Pattons head whipped back as his body slammed into the stairs, backpack slightly cushioning his fall, but not preventing his head slamming into the stair.

Patton saw black spots in his vision, as his world erupted in a burst of pain. Patton distantly felt a rush of air, almost as if someone of something had jumped over him, but was too distracted by the stabbing pain he was feeling in the back of his head.

Pattons eyes, which he hadn't realized he had closed, snapped open as someone's hands gripped his shoulder, lightly pulling him up off the stair and leaning him against the wall of the stairway. Patton realized he was missing his glasses, which had probably fallen off his face when he fell, but the blurry form crouching in front of him was obviously his needy boyfriend.

"L..Log?" Patton stammered, still confused as to why his boyfriend was crouching in front of him and not in class.

"Patton. Focus on my finger, follow it with your eyes, don't talk until we're sure you're okay." Logan commanded, slowly waving a finger in front of Pattons face, before doing a few other things to make sure Patton wasn't concussed or otherwise severely hurt.

""C-can I get up? I need my glasses.." Patton asked his boyfriend, who complied, reaching for Pattons arm, placing it around his neck, and pulling him to his feet. As Logan turned to help Patton fetch his glasses, Patton gasped as he caught sight of his two other boyfriends.

Roman and Virgil were standing on the stairways landing.

And Virgil had a hand around Aidens throat.

Virgil was yelling something at Aiden, hand loose enough to not deprive the teen of air, but tight enough to prevent him from getting away. "YOU THINK YOU CAN PUSH PATTON DOWN A FREAKING STAIRCASE? HUH? YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT OUR BOYFRIEND AND NOT PAY THE PRICE?" Patton watched as Virgil and Roman both screamed in unison at the bully.

"You know you can't hurt me." Aiden said cockily, somehow managing to look calm while having a very angry emos hand around his neck. "If you hurt me," Aiden looked over to Patton, raising a finger to point at him and Logan. "All of you and your girlfriend will get expelled."

《◇》

Silence

"Don't you dare call Patton that again." Romans voice was dangerously low as he leaned into Aidens personal space, giving a glare that could kill.

"What? Girlfriend?" Aiden laughed.

Crack

Roman stepped back, Virgil letting go as Aiden collapsed to the ground, hands clasped over his nose, which was now gushing blood.

"Dude, what the hell?" Aiden slurred out "You broke my nose!"

"Aiden get out of here. If you tell anyone well... Logan has been recording this whole time, and it would be a real shame if that footage made its way to the principal." Virgil calmly explained, smiling as the teem scrambled past them, and down the stairs, no doubt to the nurses office.

"Come on Patton, Let's go home. We'll get our parents to call the school to get us excused." Roman came to Pattons other side, grabbing Pattons. "Come on, let's go." Virgil led the way as the group made their way to the exit of the building, and left.

《◇》

Patton sat on the couch, Roman and Logan to both sides of him, with Virgil placed on his feet.

"So I was going to give this to you in class, but seeing as we're not in class, I'll give it to you now." Roman turned and pulled out a scroll of paper from his bag, turning to hand it to his boyfriend.

Patton reached out and took the paper, unscrolling it gingerly. Pattons eyes quickly scanned the paper, a hand raising to cover his mouth.

"Do you like it?" Roman asked nervously.

Patton felt a huge smile break out on his face before he launched himself onto his boyfriend, arms circling around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best birthday I've ever had!" Patton smiled as tears of joy made their way down his face.

Logan and Virgil looked at each other before, "what was it?"

Patton grinned. "I'm getting a cat! Roman adopted one!"

"Aren't you... allergic to cats?" Logan inquired.

"I adopted a Balinese, which is a cat that is very fluffy but is still a hypoallergenic breed, so his allergies won't be affected as much!" Roman grinned, slinging an arm around Patton. "And I asked Pattons mom and she's okay with it!"

Roman and Patton hugged, before turning to include Logan and Virgil in the hug.

"I love you guys. This has been the best birthday I've ever had..." Patton sniffled as he burried his face into Virgils chest, Logan and Roman standing on either side of him, surrounding Patton with a loving hug.

"We love you too Patton. You mean so much to us.." Roman whispered, pressing a kiss to Pattons temple.

《◇》

They were gonna be okay.

《◇]

I kinda hate this but ah well.


End file.
